


Season Six Could Have Been Better

by bisexualandready2die



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clones, Crack, Gay, Satire, This is how I deal with this, Why am I not writing full fics instead of garbage, help me, i wrote this in the car, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualandready2die/pseuds/bisexualandready2die
Summary: Season Six was a masterpiece, but face it. It could have been better. Never fear for I am here! Have you ever wondered what the season would be like if the staff was high while creating it? It might be something like this!





	Season Six Could Have Been Better

**Author's Note:**

> Guys pls forgive me I'm bored this is what happens when I'm bored.

Keith looks around, in a mix of awe and horror. There are Shiros everywhere. But he only came for one. He eyes the Shiro clone warily. 

"Well it would be good to have all these Shiros at the Castle in case he goes missing again" he thinks jokingly. Wait a minute... that's not a bad idea. 

Kuron stands there confused as the Black Lion lands by Keith and the its paladin starts walking away from him.

"Where are you going? Fight me!"

Keith looks up from where he is getting a dolly out of his lion.

"Why would I bother with that when all these Shiros are free? Look!" He spreads his arms "these guys are in perfect health." He shoves the dolly under a Shiro and starts loading up. 

"But- but I'm your brother!" He sputters. All Keith gives him is a shrug.

"By that logic, so are all these guys. What I am gonna do, let them fall through the sky?" He looks at the cargo appraisingly. "Is two dozen enough? Yeah it's enough. I can always come back."

"Seriously?" Kuron roared. "This was supposed to be a super emotional fight. People were going to cry!" Keith just smirks and jumps in his lion. 

"Hey guys I got like a bunch of Shiros for the price of one. Now we will never run out!" The team cheered.  
"Wow Keith!" said Lance "you are both smarter and tastier!"  
"What?"  
"What?" Lance blushed and everyone shrugged it off because why would they focus on Lance as a character? Long story short they defeated Lotor really soon because they were able to form Voltron a ton earlier. 

Haggar watched through Kuron's eyes, more than a normal amount of confused. 

"That was... unexpected."

**Author's Note:**

> More is coming. Soon.


End file.
